Bought off
by Zanuth
Summary: Tsunade orders Naruto into her office to discuss something of great importance [implied NaruHina] [rated T for references] something for a quick giggle, enjoy! Note! Second chapter added since I was begged :P
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small Oneshot I came up with for a giggle, enjoy!**

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her desk as Naruto came into her office; she sighed inwardly... This was going to be awkward.

As if to delay the inevitable, she looked around her rather spacious office: It was surprisingly large, with several file-closets here and there, with a large window behind her that overlooked the village, an extra note is that it was lined with several large pot plants in the corners of the room, more then likely just to help take the boring drizzle of a long day of paperwork away somewhat.

Noticing Naruto was standing there looking at her incredulously at her rather odd behavior from her usually forward personality, she wordlessly gestured for him to sit down in one of the very cushy armchairs of the office. Clearing her throat; she prepared to speak.

"Ahem… Now, Naruto; I believe you're wondering why you were asked to come here, yes?" she said in a monotone voice, once she received a rather vacant nod, she continued "Well… It has to do with an old forgotten law that I personally thought had been abolished years ago." To which she received a raised eyebrow and a questioning look which clearly said 'What the hell does it have to do with me?', with an awkward roll of her eyes, she decided to continue "I-its… an old law stating an heir or heiress from a royal clan may if they so wish… Buy someone from part of a lower class then them…" as soon as the words left her mouth, Naruto's eyes bugged out in sudden realization.

She decided to continue on for the sake of explanation "I honestly thought that this law had been destroyed years ago… But it seems like not. In this situation, the buyer is essentially your master, and you would have to do anything they desire; from cooking, to cleaning, or if the situation calls for it… A… " She blanched slightly "… S-sex toy…" It seemed all the blood in Naruto's body had rushed to his face, it was quite understandable really. But then he gave her a questioning look, which she understood quickly

"Your buyer is…"

He hung on her words

"Is…"

He leaned forwards

"...Hyuuga Hinata"

Suddenly, his blush died down and he went back to sitting normally in his seat. Tsunade thought he was either about to faint; or he had remarkable self control.

Then he did the one thing she didn't expect:

He laughed.

**

* * *

**

**Done! Hope it made ya laugh. I might add another chapter if I am so inclined by a high amount of reviews :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about taking so long with this, I'm too lazy for my own good! XP**

**Anyways, I'm putting this is since I was begged (Sorry peoples :P), and so I don't maker too many people bored of waiting for the next chapter of 'Master of Puppets' (which I might add probably gave inspiration for Kugutsu no Naruto or whatever it's called, no offence intended to the respected author of said story :P) Anyways Here is the long awaited concluding chapter of Bought off!**

* * *

Still in Tsunade's office

Naruto was still laughing to himself, the prospect of Hinata buying him off as a love-slave was just too far-fetched for him to not think it was just one big joke, and his thoughts were quite obvious to a now slightly irritated Tsunade, who was a bit put off by the fact that he thought she would joke about something of that... subject.

Clearing her throat to grab the blonde Jinchuuriki's attention, she was about to speak once he looked at her when her office door creaked open a speck. Shaking her head from her thoughts of strangling the blonde, she brought her attention to the door;

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with? I'm a little busy" She said, idly noting Naruto also looked at the door in curiosity, both blondes raising an eyebrow seemingly in sync with one another as they peered in the direction of the visitor

There was a pause, as if the visitor wasn't overly sure with themselves, and an audible gulp was heard as the door opened more to reveal none other then Hinata, her pale lavender eyes looking about the room like a frightened mouse, and her posture looked as if caught in a permanent flinch; nonetheless, she moved with an elegant grace that one would think more fitting to someone of a less… bloody profession then the current occupants of the room.

She looked at the pair of blondes timidly, in her hands was clutched a cutesy puppy-like collar with the name "Naru-chan" sewn into the fabric; needless to say, Naruto's normally well-tanned skin paled at the sight of it. "A-ano…. Is Naru-chan ready t-to go…?" She spoke softy, her gentle voice sounding akin to a lullaby, so caught up in the sound of her voice, Naruto almost missed what she said…

… Almost, that is.

Whatever blood was in his body seemed to rush to his face, the majority of the rest of his body going an unhealthy pale, as a slight nosebleed left his nostrils, and he fainted in an uncomfortable looking heap at the feet of his chair.

Tsunade's lips twitched as she struggled to keep herself from laughing, though it was quite in vain, and once she realized this simple fact, she quickly attempted to cover her mouth with her hand as slight giggles left her lips, though that was quickly accelerated as he noticed a slight perverted gleam shine in Hinata's eye as she walked over to him and pull his new collar on.

Said 'apparently pure' Hyuuga heiress was now using her surprising strength to heft the boy over her shoulder, taking the easy opportunity to grope him as he lay unconscious over her shoulder and walked out of the office, quite pleased with her purchase, and later on... She just guessed she'd be even more pleased, the girl giggled with a perverted tone to it as she walked along the road back to the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

It was later discovered that Tsunade had needed medical attention, seeing that as soon as the young Hyuuga maiden had left her office, she had gone into hysterical cackling, and caused herself a slight heart attack. Though once she was back up and well, she'd made a note to find that old Crystal ball that Sarutobi had always used… **

* * *

**

**And cut! If anybody wanted a lemon in this story, too bad! Sorry, but when I put a rating into a story, I like to stick with it, if anything, a lemon to this would probably made into a semi-sequel at a later date, I hope you people liked this, and please give me some sweet, sweet feedback, and don't even bother flaming me; I'll just laugh :P**

**At any rate, I hope you enjoyed this, have a wonderful Evening…. or day…. or whatever…**


End file.
